


In a Storage Closet

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rodimus calls a leadership meeting in a storage closet. </p>
<p>Request drabble for dusty-shelf on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Storage Closet

There really, really wasn’t enough space in this storage closet for the three of them.

To be fair, mostly there wasn’t space in the storage closet for him and Ultra Magnus. His ‘co-captain’ didn’t add to the space problem very much, or at least he wouldn’t have, if he would stop wiggling quite so much.

Megatron cycled his vents hard, for what little good it did him in the confined space, and looked over Rodimus’ ridiculous spoiler at the former Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.

Magnus shrugged extravagantly. “Before you arrived, I managed to convince the Captain – that is, Rodimus – that we would not be doing this in the public corridors. I can assure you that this closet is cleaned quite frequently and is very seldom required for actual storage.”

“Yup. It’s the Official Fragging Closet. There was a memo and everything,” Rodimus smirked over his shoulder. “Or do you not read those either?”

“It must have been before my time,” Megatron admitted. He did remember something about that, but he had assumed it was a joke. It was hard to tell on this ship. “So, when you called a leadership meeting here, you were inviting us for a frag.” 

“Well, yeah. Reduce the tension and all that. Best kind of meeting.” Rodimus wiggled some more and managed to press his aft directly against Megatron’s panel. “Yes, like that, Magnus. He’s so good with his hands!”

Megatron considered this. As bizarre as everything about this was, this wouldn’t be the first “command meeting” he’d had that had turned into an orgy. With the Decepticons, those had been some of the more productive, really.

Apparently Autobots, too. And there was something about the way that Rodimus wiggled demandingly against him, and the calm solid weight of Magnus on the other side that was – familiar. Comforting, almost.

Megatron shrugged and put his hands on Rodimus’ hips to pull that aft back where he wanted it. If he was going to do this, he might as well enjoy it.

And Magnus, it turned out, really was quite good with his hands.


End file.
